War Metal Wiki talk:Standards/Images
Cards All card pics (except raw pics extracted directly from the client SWF file) must be saved in JPEG format with 160px wide by 220px tall; that is, 160x220, NOT 220x160 or other resolutions. Hakdo 01:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Always use Tcardname.jpg for the playable version, Tcardname_firstencounter.jpg for the unavailable version. For example, the Pantheon with Protect All 1 should be File:TPantheon_M119.jpg because first encounter of it is on Mission 119; the Lord of Tartarus with Heal All 1 and Rally All 1 should be File:TLord of Tartarus CF3.jpg because first encounter of it is on Corrupted Forces 3; (M79 to M82 version has Heal All 1 but not Rally All, M84 to M93 version has Rally All but not Heal All) the Sustainer Xolan in Mission 112 should be TSustainer Xolan R.jpg because it can be encountered before you play M112, in Raids. Hakdo 15:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I decided to change all the raid cards with only one unobtainable variant (aka all the raid cards) to just have the (Unavailable) suffix - this allows direct linking and is unambiguous. I'd prefer to do this to all unobtainable cards with only one variant that are unlikely to gain another.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Another first: Hades with the new artwork. I simply uploaded it with the suffix of the xml id from cards.xml. I don't know if this is the best approach going forward, I leave it to you guys to decide how you want to standardize on this new type of situation. Slivicon 15:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *I think the "new" artwork is supposed to be the permanent artwork, while the "old" one is limited artwork version. I'd rather go for TCardName_CardID.jpg for versions of limited artwork, for the sake of updatability. That is, I'd vote for the Hades with "old" artwork being renamed File:THades_513.jpg. Hakdo 14:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) **Currently the only mission to use Hades uses the old artwork, and I don't see any issue with having player decks use the nicer artwork by default? Also in this case of different artwork they're actually /different cards/ (that currently both exist) that happen to have the same name and stats. We may run into problems with this if there's ever limited artwork that doesn't stick around like that.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ***Not anymore. Blight Assault 4 uses 519 (Hades with permanent artwork) instead of 513 (Hades with limited version artwork), according to Missions XML. So I'll stand by my suggestion on both Hades image names. - Hakdo 03:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ****Blast, oh well. I recommend THades.jpg (or THades (Permanent).jpg) for the permanent version and THades (Limited).jpg for the limited version. The issue with ID is that the origin isn't clear, and we currently don't use it anywhere else on the wiki.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *****I agree with trashing card ID idea. THades.jpg for permanent version, then. - Hakdo 12:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ******I went ahead when uploading the images for WS and implemented "_(Permanent)", but then read this again and noticed Hakdo was recommending just the card name for the permanent version. So, I wrote up the standard where it would be THades.jpg for the permanent version and THades_(Limited).jpg for the limited artwork. However, it looks like Ryo noticed my new upload and change to Hades, then came and changed the standard to match what I had done. So, I guess my question is, are we doing "THades.jpg" for the limited artwork and "THades_(Permanent).jpg" for permanent? If people needed to reference the image by name, I would have probably thought the simpler name should be the permanent one, so THades.jpg and THades_(Limited).jpg, but since it's all templates, I guess it doesn't matter... Slivicon 19:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Something I noticed too late - many images have comments/captions, I guess as part of templates. No problem, except that when someone like me updates the image file, it says "Added by Slivicon" everywhere the image is used. Again, no problem, but the comments/captions for the image don't have any credit/source, so it looks like I made the comment/caption (because of the "Added by Slivicon"). Wouldn't be a problem, but I don't want to take credit for something I didn't write, and from another perspective, some of the comments/captions are simply things I wouldn't write. I'm not sure what the best way to remedy this would be? Slivicon 02:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *It appears since I wrote this comment, that people have been in agreement and hopped on with putting credits for captions as I suggested, so I went ahead and added a standard along those lines. Slivicon 19:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) For upgradeable cards, I decide to add "Lv2" for upgraded cards, and not to change original "Level one" cards. This identifier comes right after shown card name, like "Omega_Lv2_(Limited).jpg". Akumaxx ws (talk) 12:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC)